Highway to Hell
by Reira-Layla
Summary: Después del accidente en el Ministerio de Magia, un nuevo curso espera a Harry Potter. Dumbledore y su "plan maestro" para que el Gryffindor aprenda magia prohibida lo llevará a pasar más tiempo con Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, sus editores y editoriales y Warner Bros. Ninguna infracción o violación de los derechos de autor es intencionada, así mismo, no gano ningún dinero con esta historia.

**Highway to Hell  
— 01 —**

Las veces que se había despertado en mitad de la noche, intentando quitarse de la mente las horribles imágenes de lo ocurrido no hacía mucho en el maldito Ministerio de Magia…

No lograba entender por qué esas imágenes seguían persiguiéndole cuando había empezado a aceptar (no de muy buena gana), el hecho de que Sirius Black, su padrino, había muerto y aunque la gente seguía diciéndole que no había sido su culpa, él lo sentía así. La mirada de Snape se lo había dejado muy claro.

Suspiró. No podía seguir así. Apenas dormía por la noche y después se pasaba todo el día como sonámbulo y apenas daba palo al agua en las tareas que sus tíos le encomendaban.

Por supuesto, aquella casa seguía siendo como un infierno para él y aunque le gustaría abofetear a Dumbledore por enviarle allí cada verano, sabía, muy en el fondo, que ese era el único lugar en el que estaba a salvo, aparte de Hogwarts.

Dos golpes en la puerta le indicaron que era hora de desayunar. Hedwig estaba posada en la ventana con un par de cartas en la pata. Se acercó, le dio un par de golosinas y dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, lo último que necesitaba eran más cartas de consuelo.

Se vistió y bajó a la cocina, donde una atareada Petunia estaba intentando abotonar los pantalones de Dudley quien había ganado, por lo menos, 10 kilos en el último invierno.

— Niño, no te quedes ahí y empieza a freír los huevos y el beicon. No tenemos toda la mañana. Vernon tiene que trabajar todo el día –espetó la estirada mujer. Uno de los botones de la camisa de su primo saltó, dando de lleno en uno de los ojos de su tía. Harry tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no empezar a reírse a carcajadas ante aquella imagen.

Tío Vernon no tardó en bajar a la cocina. Se sentó en su silla y cogió el periódico tratando de no hacer caso a los improperios que su esposa estaba soltando.

El desayuno pasó sin muchos incidentes y cuando por fin, Harry pudo liberarse de las tareas, se sentía sumamente cansado. Subió las escaleras con desgana. Realmente necesitaba que esas vacaciones pasaran de una maldita vez. Apenas quedaban dos semanas pero se le estaban haciendo eternas.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, había por lo menos tres lechuzas más esperándole.

Reconoció a una de ellas como la de Ron. Una de las otras era de Hogwarts, era algo evidente y la otra probablemente sería de alguno de sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

Cogió a Pig al vuelo y cogió la carta de su pata. La caligrafía era evidentemente de su mejor amigo.

La abrió dudosamente y encontró lo que se temía. Más palabras de ánimo y consuelo. Ya no sabía cómo decirles que estaba mucho mejor, que ya no se sentía tan deprimido como al principio, pero al parecer, a ellos tanto les daba lo que él les dijera. Iban a la suya, aunque eso no le sorprendía. Siempre lo habían hecho. Sobretodo ahora con Remus pisándoles los talones.

Ron le contaba que en su casa todo iba bastante bien, que su padre estaba bastante atareado en el Ministerio y que Percy seguía en paradero desconocido.

También le informaba de que su madre estaba ya intentando recopilar ideas para su tarta de cumpleaños y que Dumbledore seguía sin permitirle ir a la Madriguera a pasar el resto del verano. Algo que no le sorprendía después de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido el curso anterior.

Acababa diciéndole que si quería podía mandar a Fred y George a hacerles algunas trastadas a los Dursley a lo que Harry rió con ganas.

También decía que Hermione estaba con él en su casa y que pasarían juntos lo que quedaba de vacaciones, algo que le revolvió el estómago de envidia. Decía que los padres de Hermione habían tenido que viajar por cuestión de trabajo y que no habían podido llevarla con ellos.

A Fred y George les estaba yendo genial en la tienda, que cada vez tenían más clientela, aún más que la tienda de artículos de broma Zonko en Hogsmeade.

Le informaba de que la Madriguera era uno de los puntos de encuentro para la Orden del Fénix y que a ellos aún no se les permitía asistir a esas reuniones.

Al parecer, Snape desaparecía por varios días enteros y que no se les estaba permitido saber el motivo.

No que a Harry le interesara, siendo sinceros…

Cuando iba por la mitad de la carta, la lechuza proveniente de Hogwarts picoteó su cabeza con algo de brusquedad, lo que hizo fruncir los labios al moreno, obligándole a recoger ese correo.

— Seguramente será otra carta de advertencia de… —murmuró, pero se quedó mudo al ver que se trataba de sus notas en los T.I.M.O. Era algo que no esperaba hasta la próxima semana…

Tomo aire y abrió la carta con manos temblorosas. Se temía lo peor. Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho fatal en los exámenes.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

Desde la junta de profesores y el Ministerio de Magia, queremos hacerle llegar sus resultados en los exámenes "Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria".

Debemos decir que sus calificaciones han sido extraordinarias y queríamos felicitarle por ello. Ha sido uno de los pocos en conseguir tales resultados en el primer intento y teniendo en cuenta todo esto, también se le han concedido algunas credenciales de honor.

Sin más dilación, procedemos a comunicarle tales resultados:

— _**Encantamientos:**__ Extraordinario_

— _**Transformaciones:**__ Extraordinario_

— _**Herbología:**__ Extraordinario_

— _**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:**__ Extraordinario_

— _**Pociones:**__ Extraordinario_

— _**Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas:**__ Extraordinario_

— _**Adivinación:**__ Supera las Expectativas_

— _**Astronomía:**__ Extraordinario_

— _**Historia de la Magia:**__ Supera las Expectativas_

Siendo así sus notas y ya que su idea era convertirse en auror, le comunicamos que podrá tomar parte en el próximo año de las siguientes asignaturas, asignadas a esa específica profesión:

— Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

— Transformaciones

— Pociones

— Encantamientos

Aún y así, si se desea, en las asignaturas optativas, se puede prescindir de alguna a placer. No es necesario hacer méritos en otras asignaturas para la profesión que usted había elegido antes de empezar los T.I.M.O.

A continuación se le comunican las Menciones de Honor que el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos le otorga:

— Erudito de los Encantamientos

— Transformador Profesional

— Excepcional Conocedor de las Hierbas Mágicas

— Prefecto de la Defensa

— Enigmático de las Pociones

— Criador

— Astrólogo Casi Perfecto

Se le agradece su colaboración en los exámenes y esperemos que tenga unas excelentes vacaciones de verano y un próspero próximo curso.

Atentamente,  
El Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos.

Harry estaba totalmente perplejo. Jamás en su vida se habría imaginado que fuera posible haber sacado esas notas. Se lo habría esperado de Hermione, pero de sí mismo: jamás.

Todo aquello le estaba sobrepasando. Era algo que ni en sus mejores sueños había pasado todavía y sólo de pensar en la cara que se le habría quedado a Snape al ver la nota de sus exámenes para Pociones… Era demasiado para él. Había pensado que nunca sacaría más que Trol en aquel examen y ahí estaba con un Extraordinario que ni él mismo se creía. Seguramente le iba a acusar de copiar o de que alguien hizo el examen práctico en su lugar.

El próximo curso iba a ser un infierno, era como si lo viese venir desde ya.

La otra carta le indicaba lo que debería comprar además de un boletín para quitarse de algunas de las asignaturas optativas.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer. En parte quería seguir en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para pasar más tiempo con Hagrid, pero por el otro, le horrorizaba lo que el semi—gigante les iba sacar ese año.

Adivinación tenía claro que la iba a dejar. Él mismo era demasiado supersticioso como para seguir en una asignatura que más que interesarle, le provocaba un sueño increíble.

Le preguntaría a Ron cuando le escribiera de vuelta.

Dejó las cartas a un lado y se fijó en una de las lechuzas en particular. Era completamente negra y majestuosa. Se notaba que estaba muy bien cuidada aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién sería el que le enviaba la carta.

Se acercó y le acarició el lomo, provocando que la lechuza erizara sus plumas dando un suave ululeo. Desprendió la carta y se sentó en la cama, abriendo el sello con cuidado. Éste no le sonaba para nada, ni siquiera algo que hubiera visto en Hogwarts.

La caligrafía era cuidada y le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

_Potter:_

El próximo curso está cerca. Tal vez no debería escribir esta carta pero estoy seguro de que llegará a ti sin llegar a ningún intermediario antes.

Dumbledore quería decirte esto personalmente, pero es demasiado "placentero" para mí como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

En el próximo año se te serán impartidas algunas clases particulares en una rama que quizá te sea de mucha más utilidad que las inutilidades que puedas aprender en tus clases ordinarias.

Dumbledore cree necesario que tengas conocimientos en Artes Oscuras, algo que pueda permitirte entender mucho mejor lo que los Mortífagos y el propio Señor Oscuro está planeando y/o haciendo.

Tengo que decir también que no te vas a salvar de ser humillado aún más durante las clases DOBLES de Pociones del próximo año y por lo visto, ni Weasley ni la sabelotodo de Granger estarán allí para sacarte de apuros. Será, real y sumamente divertido.

No espero respuesta alguna y tampoco querría una.

Nos vemos el próximo año.

Severus Snape.

Harry soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo desde el momento en el que empezó a leer la carta. ¿Snape, escribiéndole? Y… ¿qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Sería una broma? Si era así era de muy mal gusto y si Snape quería infundirle miedo, lo estaba consiguiendo.

¿Artes Oscuras? ¿Clases especiales? ¿Con SNAPE? Dumbledore debía estar loco. Si ya con las clases que le había impartido Snape sobre Oclumancia, algo que acabó en un completo desastre y en consecuencia, con la muerte de su padrino, algo que prefería no recordar.

Había cosas que era mejor no recordar y en aquellos momentos, lo último que necesitaba era más tiempo a solas con Snape quien de seguro le haría la vida imposible.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Bueno… aquí está el segundo capítulo. Sé que quizás he tardado, la verdad es que tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 26, pero me daba pereza tener que pasar el documento para poder publicar en FF(.)Net y sinceramente aún tengo una pereza tremenda…

Si me lo permitís, en vez de contestar a los reviews vía privada, lo haré en el mismo capítulo, así a ver si la gente se anima a comentar. Ciertamente, no hay muchos _Snarryanos_ por Fanfiction(.)Net.

**:** Gracias por tus ánimos. La verdad es que lo tenía subido por otra parte, pero me he visto "obligada" a subirlo por aquí también. Ahí tienes el segundo capítulo, a ver si me pongo las pilas, lo sigo y a la vez subo los capítulos que tengo semanalmente, que tengo que hacerme a la idea de que habrá gente que no esté en otra página que no sea FF(.)Net.

Y bueno… Nada más que añadir, sólo que espero que sigáis conmigo aunque no comentéis (que me pone un poco de mala uva, pero bueno… ¡Menos vagancia!).

**Highway to Hell  
— 02 —**

No había dejado de leer y releer la carta que Severus Snape le había mandado. Aún ahora que tan sólo faltaban un par de días para volver a Hogwarts, se preguntaba porqué se la había mandado…

Dumbledore le había escrito diciendo que algunos miembros de la Orden irían a por él el día 1 de septiembre a las nueve de la mañana para llevarle a la estación de King's Cross.

La Señora Weasley le había mandado sus cosas para el próximo curso vía lechuza ya que Dumbledore no le había permitido salir de Privet Drive, ni siquiera para hacer sus compras.

A veces, Harry creía que el vejete realmente chocheaba. ¿No dejarle ir a comprar con sus amigos? Ni que Voldemort fuera capaz de atacarle en un lugar repleto de magos y brujas… Rodó los ojos. No había remedio.

Suspiró y dejó la carta bajo su almohada, mirando después al techo, preguntándose qué tal sería el próximo curso. Doble clase de pociones y por añadidura clases particulares con Snape sobre Artes Oscuras. Eso le provocó un escalofrío. A saber qué habría estado tramando el grasiento para humillarle esta vez.

Hedwig ululó suavemente para después ponerse a dormir de nuevo. El moreno se incorporó, sentándose en su escritorio. Revisó el último trabajo de clase que le quedaba. Pociones y anti—pociones. Aquello le ponía de los nervios. ¿Cómo era posible que él siendo un petardo en Pociones hubiera sacado un Extraordinario en los T.I.M.O. Era simplemente imposible y sabía que Snape le iba a pinchar con aquello.

Buscó entre los libros de pociones para acabar de una maldita vez ese trabajo, encontrándolo sumamente complicado. Era una de las asignaturas que más odiaba. El profesor no ayudaba en lo más mínimo y compartir las clases con Slytherin sólo lo hacía aún más nefasto, si cabía.

Nunca le acabó de gustar y aunque intentaba esforzarse y demostrar que no era una maldita celebridad como mucha gente intentaba tratarle, muchas veces fallaba miserablemente para el deleite de Snape quien procuraba recordárselo cada dos por tres.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba de Snape es que a él parecía importarle poco que él no se sintiera cómodo con las adulaciones y "favores" que se le otorgaban. Él se sentía de lo más pequeño ante todo aquello. Había vivido en la más absoluta ignorancia desde muy pequeño y parecía que Snape no lograba ver eso.

Le molestaba que le tratase como a un cero a la izquierda. Le hacía quedar mal pero eso se lo medio buscaba él mismo, después de todo.

Cuando pensaba que todo podía ir mejor, aparecía Snape y le tiraba por los suelos, literalmente hablando.

Algo que le había dolido en lo más profundo fue la mirada de: es tu culpa por no escucharme, después del "accidente en el Ministerio de Magia". Eso fue algo que, se podría decir, le destrozó.

En parte, creía firmemente que Snape tenía razón. No le había escuchado cuando le intentó advertir de que Voldemort pretendía jugar con su mente y el hecho de que se cerrara en banda en cuanto a las clases de Oclumancia no había ayudado en lo más mínimo, la cuestión era que él había intentado aprenderlo, pero Snape se lo ponía de lo más complicado con tantas humillaciones.

Añoraba tanto a Sirius… Había sido como un padre para él y pensar que estaba muerto por su culpa hacía que se hundiera aún más en sí mismo a pesar de que intentaba luchar contra esos pensamientos, sintiendo que tenía que salir adelante, por él.

A veces, el destino es cruel y tienes que aceptar lo que pasa a tu alrededor, sea lo que sea. Sirius estaba destinado a caer tras ese velo y aunque él hubiera podido hacer algo, no hubiera podido evitar lo inevitable.

Una de las personas que más le preocupaban en esos momentos era Remus, quien aunque hacía ver que estaba bien, él sentía, de alguna forma, que no lo estaba y que estaba sufriendo aún más que él mismo. Después de todo, Sirius y él se conocían desde pequeños, desde que empezaron Hogwarts juntos y aunque se habían separado a causa del encarcelamiento de Sirius, estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos había dejado de pensar en el otro.

Había sospechado siempre de que entre Sirius y Remus había más de lo que podía verse, lo había sentido y a veces hasta le había confundido. Pero ahora no era el momento oportuno para sus preguntas, no quería herir aún más a su ex—profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Había sido suficiente el golpe de la muerte de su padrino.

Cuando le vio caer detrás del velo, su primer impulso fue seguirle, cogerle de la mano para que regresara pero fue Remus mismo quien se lo impidió y no lo entendió en esos momentos. Ahora lo entendía, estaba seguro de que Remus le había prometido algo antes de que aparecieran en el Ministerio de Magia, algo que no se le podía ser revelado aunque se hacía una ligera idea. Lo más probable es que Sirius temiera el no salir vivo de allí y lo que más le dolía era que Sirius no hubiera confiado lo suficiente en él como para contarle algo así.

Por supuesto, no le culpaba. Todo el mundo decía que tenía el mismo carácter que su padre, que era demasiado impulsivo y habría hecho una locura si Sirius le hubiera dicho algo como: "No voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo".

Había cosas que no se podían contar, lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera profundamente decepcionado de la poca confianza que Sirius había depositado en él. Ahora él ya no estaba y se sentía solo, de nuevo.

A pesar de tener muchos amigos en Hogwarts, se había apoyado tanto en su padrino, que ahora que no le tenía se sentía semi—perdido. No sabía por dónde seguir.

¿De dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas para combatir a Voldemort? ¿Estaría su existencia siempre ligada al dolor de las pérdidas? ¿Estaba destinado a ver morir a toda persona que apreciaba? Eran tantas preguntas sin respuesta que a veces desearía olvidar quien era, huir lejos de todo aquello y simplemente ser libre para hacer lo que realmente quisiera hacer.

Se sentía, en parte, obligado a liberar al Mundo Mágico y Muggle de la amenaza que Voldemort significaba, pero eso no era una vida para un crío como él, porque es lo que era. Su infancia se había ido al traste en el mismo instante en el que fue dejado a las puertas de la casa de los Dursley y aunque no había estado _tan_ mal, habría podido pasar unos mejores años en la casa de alguien que realmente le quisiera.

El hecho de que Sirius estuviera encarcelado había cambiado muchas cosas y aunque no le culpaba por lo que ocurrió, puesto que en realidad no lo era, sí culpaba a menudo a Dumbledore por no creer en Sirius, por pensar que realmente hubiera sido capaz de traicionar a sus propios mejores amigos.

Si tan sólo Pettegrew hubiera tenido las agallas de desaparecer de la manera en que lo hizo… ¿Pero qué se podía esperar de una rata traicionera como él?

Un pinchazo de dolor provocó que se llevara una mano a la cicatriz. Dejó caer la pluma sobre el escritorio, incorporándose.

¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? ¿Sería posible que Voldemort tratara de entrar en su mente de nuevo?

Se fue hasta la cama y se recostó, cerrando los ojos. Se sentía ligeramente mareado, casi como volando. Intentó concentrarse, tratando de cerrar su mente a toda costa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el dolor desapareció. Suspirando abrió los ojos y miró el pequeño despertador sobre su mesilla. Las doce de la noche.

Se incorporó, cambiándose a los pijamas y se recostó de nuevo, tratando de coger algo de sueño algo que últimamente se le hacía bastante difícil.

El día siguiente pasó sin muchos incidentes. Logró acabar el trabajo que Snape les había encomendado el año anterior y se pasó casi todo el tiempo que le quedaba en Privet Drive tratando de no matar a su primo, quien se había empeñado en probar sus nuevas técnicas de boxeo sobre él.

El despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana, tal y como lo había planeado con tal de poder preparar sus cosas para Hogwarts. Se levantó y se fue directamente a la ducha, sintiendo cómo el agua calmaba sus nervios. Estaba algo ansioso por empezar el nuevo curso. Estaba harto de estar encerrado en aquella casa dónde sentía que no era querido, al menos, en Hogwarts, tenía a gente a quien sí le importaba.

Entró en su cuarto y empezó a recoger todas las cosas que iba a necesitar. Cerró la jaula de Hedwig, dejándole suficiente comida y agua para el viaje y después empezó a preparar el baúl.

Era extraño volver a estar preparándolo. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde el último año y sin embargo apenas eran tres meses.

Suspiró, cerrando el candado. Escuchó los tacones de tía Petunia y antes de que le gritara que bajara, tomó la iniciativa de bajar por sí mismo. Encontró a su tía mirándole desde abajo y Harry frunció el ceño.

¿A qué venía esa mirada?

—Hoy vienen a por ti, ¿cierto? –dijo ella simplemente, con esa petulancia que la caracterizaba.

—Sí. En hora y media estarán aquí –contestó algo aturdido. ¿Acaso ella se preocupaba? Eso era totalmente descabellado y fuera de lugar.

—¿Estarás bien?

Aquello definitivamente estaba tirando por los suelos todo lo que había pensado durante todos esos años.

—Supongo –dijo casi por casualidad.

—No te metas en líos –era más una súplica que una orden.

—¿Ocurre algo? –susurró algo inseguro.

—Sólo lo digo porque eres el hijo de mi hermana, espero que esto quede entre tú y yo. Sabes cómo es tu tío.

—Lo sé –dijo con desdén. Cómo para no saberlo—. Gracias… por preocuparte, supongo.

—No tienes por qué darlas. Después de todo, quería a tu madre, aunque fuésemos diferentes. No comprendía por qué ella podía hacer magia y tampoco por qué… —Petunia se calló. ¿Sería algo sobre su madre? ¿Algo que ni ella misma podía contar o no quería realmente recordar?

—¿Está todo bien? –preguntó aún más inseguro. Toda aquella situación era tan surrealista… Ni siquiera sabía cómo tomarse aquella muestra de "afecto", si a eso se le podía llamar así.

—Sí, supongo. No es nada. Vete a preparar el desayuno. Tu tío y tu primo no tardarán en despertar y no quiero hacerles esperar –dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta para recoger el correo y el periódico.

Harry bufó exasperado. ¿Para qué empezar algo que igualmente no vas a acabar? A veces se preguntaba quién era realmente su tía y porqué actuaba de aquella forma tan poco común en ella.

Estaba claro que había algo que la atormentaba, pero no sería él quien se lo sonsacara. Había cosas que simplemente era mejor dejar de un lado con los Dursley y Lily Potter era una de ellas.

Su tía parecía más sensible con ese tema desde que regresó de su quinto año en Hogwarts.

No sabía por qué pero lo había notado e incluso había sentido la tristeza que emanaba de su tía y aunque le hubiera gustado poder hablarlo con ella, sabía que no hubiera sido apropiado, que quizá, su tío se diera cuenta. No quería causar más problemas, es más, estaba deseando de poder desaparecer de una vez por todas de Privet Drive y no regresar jamás.

Eran momentos como aquel que le hacían plantearse si Petunia había tenido alguna vez algún problemilla con la magia o simplemente había "envidiado" de alguna forma a su hermana.

El desayuno fue algo tenso. Cuando tío Vernon estaba a punto de irse a trabajar, Tonks, Remus, Moody y Bill llegaron a buscarle. Se abrazaron y Harry recogió sus cosas, despidiéndose de los Dursley brevemente.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:** Bueno… aquí está el tercer capítulo.

Gracias por leer y también agradecer a la gente que ha comentado.

_**Natysh: **__Gracias por tus lindas palabras y como ves, aquí está el capítulo tres del fic. La verdad es que no hay mucha gente que esté dentro del Snarry y que publique en FF(.)Net, así que, aquí estoy yo para "arreglar" el asunto._

_**Jaimol: **__De hecho. Pero también saldrá algo más adelante. Bueno, exageré las notas de Harry porque era parte del reto que lanzó una amiga. Las menciones fue cosa mía. me pareció que sería divertido._

_**Amia Snape: **__Aquí está la actualización, cielo. ¡Disfrútala!_

Nada más que decir, sólo que a seguir leyendo. ¡Besos!

**Highway to Hell  
— 03 —**

Las miradas de Remus y Tonks hacia Harry le incomodaron durante el trayecto en coche hasta King's Cross. Una cosa era leer las cartas con palabras de preocupación y otra bien distinta era verlo cara a cara.

Harry se movió en su asiento, tratando de encontrar la forma de calmar su nerviosismo.

El tenso silencio no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. El hecho de que nadie se atreviera a abrir la boca era aún peor que aguantar un discurso del tipo: "_Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea. Si necesitas desahogarte, sabes que estaré allí para consolarte y escucharte._" Pero él sabía muy bien que ellos no eran de ese tipo de personas y menos Remus, quien había estado ocultando por tantos años su condición de hombre lobo y por lo que la intuición le dictaba, no sólo eso.

Para rematar, el hecho de saber lo que le espera durante este curso. Estar con Snape casi las veinticuatro horas del día durante lo que me queda de curso, además de no tener vacaciones de Navidad y Pascua.

¿Podía ir la cosa a peor? No tenía ni idea, pero probablemente, sí.

Llegaron a King's Cross sobre las diez y media, más o menos. Moody fue el primero en cruzar el andén, seguido de Tonks y Bill.

Remus se dio la vuelta hacia el moreno y le sonrió. Esa débil y triste sonrisa que provocaba un nudo en el estómago difícil de detener.

—¿Estás bien? –fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Estoy bien –contestó Harry—. ¿Lo estás tú? –preguntó automáticamente. Sabía la respuesta pero quería oír lo que tuviera que decirle.

—Lo estaré –fue la respuesta—. Nos están esperando –y dicho esto, medio empujó al menor hacia el andén.

Dentro pudo notar la fuerte presencia de Aurores desplegados por el lugar. Gente yendo y viniendo, riendo y abrazando a sus compañeros y amigos.

No tardó en vislumbrar las pelirrojas cabelleras de los Weasley no muy lejos del tren ya aparcado.

Sonrió. Había añorado esos cabellos tan sobresalientes.

—¡Harry! –esa era Hermione. Con una gran sonrisa se separó un poco de su escolta y abrazó a su mejor amiga. Detrás de ella iba Ron, que lo miraba medio sonriendo.

—Hola chicos –dijo el moreno, realmente agradeciendo el hecho de poder verles de nuevo, sanos y salvos.

—¿Cómo estás? –fue la primera pregunta que salió de los labios de Hermione, con _esa_ mirada que sólo ella y la Señora Weasley eran capaces de reproducir.

—Estoy bien –dijo sinceramente. Sabía que iba a cansarse muy pronto de esa maldita respuesta, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarla. Era sincero. Estaba bien. Ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios, ¿no? Ya lo decía el dicho: "_Lo hecho, hecho está_".

Hermione asintió no muy convencida.

—Vamos, debemos subir tus cosas al tren. Partimos en menos de diez minutos –dijo Remus, tomando el baúl de Harry con magia para subirlo al tren.

—Ron y yo tendremos que desaparecer por unos minutos para reunirnos con los demás prefectos –informó la castaña, ojeando a Ron quien estaba en total desacuerdo con eso.

—Lo sé, no os preocupéis –dijo Harry asintiendo.

Cuando el tren empezó a partir, Ron y Hermione se disculparon, saliendo del compartimento para reunirse con los demás Prefectos.

Harry se quedó a solas en el compartimento, mirando por la ventana de forma ausente, sopesando las posibilidades que ese infernal año en Hogwarts podría acarrear.

No se sentía con ánimos para aguantar las ácidas miradas y palabras de su más odiado profesor. Sabía que iba a ser un año muy largo y no podía hacer nada para remediar algo así.

El hecho de no poder confiárselo a nadie tampoco ayudaba. Como bien le había dicho Dumbledore, las clases que le iban a ser impartidas eran prohibidas. Nadie podía enseñarle a alguien hechizos y maleficios de ese calibre a la edad de dieciséis años.

Era, por así decirlo, una falta grave en el Mundo Mágico. A veces se preguntaba qué lejos era capaz de llegar Dumbledore… Y siendo sincero, tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta e instintivamente sacó su varita.

—San Potter –aquellas arrastradas palabras provocaron que el estómago del moreno se revolviese.

—Malfoy –dijo entre dientes, apretando con fuerza sus mandíbulas.

—¿Dónde están la Sangre Sucia y la Comadreja? –dijo con burla.

—Donde deberías estar tú siendo Prefecto, Hurón –respondió agriamente.

Malfoy frunció los labios, seguramente había sido tomado por sorpresa, algo inusual en el menor de los Malfoy.

—Cuida tu lengua, Potter.

—Lo mismo te digo.

En cierta forma estaba disfrutando el momento, la medio—humillación que estaba provocando sobre el rubio.

Vio como éste apretaba los dientes, casi haciéndolos rechinar y Harry tuvo que suprimir una risotada.

—Nos veremos por ahí, Potter. Cuida tu espalda, lo necesitarás –amenazó Malfoy, dándose la vuelta.

—Creo que podría decirte lo mismo, Malfoy –ante aquellas palabras, el rubio se dio la vuelta, varita en mano. Harry rió internamente y lanzó un perfecto Expelliarmus, dando de lleno a su "oponente", lanzándolo fuera de su compartimento.

Después de aquello, el trayecto pasó sin ningún otro incidente. Hermione y Ron regresaron cuando estaban ya a medio camino de Hogwarts.

Se pasaron casi todo el tiempo en silencio, hablando sobre cosas triviales y sobre lo que depararía ese nuevo curso.

Hermione se podía decir que se pasó casi todo el trayecto comiéndose casi completamente su libro de Artimancia, mientras Ron y Harry intercambiaron algunos cromos de las ranas de chocolate, hablando sobre planes para ese año en Quidditch, sopesando las posibilidades para el nuevo capitán del equipo.

Habría muchas nuevas incorporaciones y muchas "bajas". La mayoría de integrantes del último año iban a séptimo y este año no estarían allí.

Las pruebas serían más o menos en un mes. Los nervios que sentían eran bastante palpables. No se les había informado nada en las cartas de Hogwarts sobre ese evento, así que tenían que asumir que McGonagall les haría llegar la noticia.

Cuando faltaba media hora para llegar al colegio, Hermione dejó el compartimento para irse a cambiar. Ron y Harry hicieron lo propio.

—Aún no me creo tus notas en los T.I.M.O., Harry –comentó Ron. Como si él mismo las creyese.

—Yo tampoco –admitió—. Pensé que serían las peores… Ya sabes con todo lo que pasó… Apenas había estudiado nada –murmuró. El recuerdo era doloroso, pero ya no tanto como lo fue al principio. El shock había pasado en su mayor parte. La negación había acabado y empezaba a aceptar los hechos a pesar de lo que dolían.

—Lo sé –murmuró el pelirrojo, apesadumbrado. Odiaba lo ocurrido y se sentía en parte culpable, a la vez.

Pero Harry sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar. Enfrentar a Snape después de la carta recibida… Temblaba de tan sólo imaginarlo. Era algo que jamás pensó sería posible, no después del desastre de Oclumancia. Era lo último que necesitaba.

¿En qué demonios estaría pensando Dumbledore al dejarle en manos de ese psicópata? No lo sabía y dudaba lograr saberlo algún día.

Había cosas que jamás comprendería de ese hombre.

Al llegar con los carros hasta le castillo, Harry tuvo que reunir todo su valor para entrar en el Gran Comedor. Sabía que allí estaría su peor pesadilla e intentó evitar a toda costa la mesa de Profesores.

Sentía la mirada de Snape sobre él. Él mismo intentaba evadir aquella penetrante mirada negra y le estaba costando todo un mundo.

¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de penetrarle como mil cuchillos con esa mirada? No lo tenía claro pero podría durar una eternidad.

Finalmente se atrevió a levantar la mirada hasta Snape. Aquellos ojos le prometían un tormento del que era incapaz de escapar. Tragó el nudo que se le estaba produciendo en la garganta y le devolvió la fría mirada, fingiendo con falsa valentía que no le intimidaba lo más mínimo o eso era lo que quería pensar él mismo.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en una maléfica medio—sonrisa, algo que puso los vellos de punta en la nuca y brazos del Gryffindor…

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Highway to Hell  
— 04 —**

Aún ahora, recostado en la cama, pensaba en el intercambio de miradas entre él y Snape durante toda la cena de bienvenida.

Había algo en aquellos ojos que le prometían un tormento peor que la tortura a la que había sido sometido antes del retorno de Voldemort y eso le ponía sumamente nervioso.

Hubiera deseado que Dumbledore se mordiese la lengua y que no hubiera decidido darle esas clases extra y menos que fuese Snape quien se las impartiese.

¿Acaso hacía oídos sordos al odio que tanto él como Snape sentían el uno por el otro? ¿O acaso pensaba que de un día para otro todo aquello podía acabar? Si era así, no sabía hasta qué punto estaba equivocado.

Las cosas pintaban mal para Harry mirase por donde lo mirase. Intentaba ser positivo ante aquello, pero era inútil.

Pensar que pasaría horas extra con Snape le ponía casi enfermo de ira. Una cosa era aguantar sus humillaciones en clase de Pociones, otra era aguantarlas durante más de tres horas seguidas.

Tenía que haber un punto medio en todo aquello y ahora mismo no estaba muy dispuesto a encontrarlo.

¿Cómo enfrentarse a aquella situación y no acabar de cabeza en San Mungo? No lo sabía y no era cuestión de planteárselo en aquellos momentos.

Los ronquidos de Ron le hacían preguntarse cómo era posible que alguien fuera capaz de dormir tan tranquilamente. Pero claro, él era "diferente", ¿no?

Él era Harry Potter el Maldito—Niño—Que—Vivió. Eso le cabreaba.

¿Por qué diablos la gente tenía que comportarse de forma diferente con él? Él tan sólo quería ser una persona normal, con una adolescencia normal. ¿Era mucho pedir? Él no lo creía.

El hecho de que la gente se comportara de forma diferente con él… Que el propio Dumbledore se saltara todas las malditas leyes por él… le enfermaba y enojaba hasta tal punto de desear la muerte de ese maldito viejo loco.

Creía firmemente que se merecía una vida como la de cualquier otro chico. Le encantaría dejar de ser quien era por lo menos durante un día entero y así poder disfrutar aunque fuera un poco de esa libertad.

Otra cosa que le cabreaba era que, fue él a quien Voldemort "eligió". ¿Por qué? No tenía claro si algún día lograría descubrirlo.

La peor de sus pesadillas iba a empezar a la mañana siguiente y era como un juego a contrarreloj. No tenía el más mínimo interés en lo que Snape tuviera que enseñarle, tan sólo quería ser un joven mago más en ese maldito mundo.

Obviamente, esa noche no consiguió pegar ojo. Tendría que hacer algo para no parecer cansado durante ese día.

Cuando el despertador de Ron sonó, se levantó de la cama y se metió en el baño, dándose una ducha rápida.

El agua le calmó bastante, llevándose la mayor parte de su preocupación, al menos de momento. Ya tendría tiempo de entrar en pánico más tarde.

Ron esperaba en la puerta para ser el siguiente.

— Buenos días, Harry.

_Sí, claro. Como que he dormido_.

— Buenos días, Ron –dijo como si nada, dirigiéndose a su baúl. Se vistió y empezó a prepararse para su primer día.

Bajó a la Sala Común, encontrándose a Ginny y Hermione esperándoles ya para bajar a desayunar.

— Buenos días, Harry –saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

— Buenos días –respondió el moreno automáticamente. Estaba frustrado por la falta de sueño de la noche anterior.

— Neville volvió a perder a Trevor –comentó Ginny—. Algún día perderá su cabeza –los tres rieron.

— Creo que es algo casi normal en él a estas alturas –comentó Seamus, acercándose al grupo—. Encontré a la rana subida a mi cama. Casi me da un infarto.

— No seáis así –dijo Harry con algo de seriedad. Neville podría haber sido El—Niño—Que—Vivió. Al menos se merecía algo de respeto, ¿no era cierto? Al menos desde su punto de vista.

Por supuesto que no le hubiera deseado algo así. El pobre tenía suficiente aguantando a su abuela, cuánto más aguantar todas las miradas puestas en él. En algo se podía sentir algo afortunado. Aunque los Dursley fueran unos completos ineptos y unos estúpidos ignorantes, al menos no le daban ni la mitad de guerra que la que Neville tenía que aguantar de su exigente abuela.

En parte, sentía lástima por la suerte de su amigo. Tener a sus padres encerrados en San Mungo sin que estos te recuerden es mucho peor que tenerlos muertos.

Al menos, teniéndolos muertos, tienes el consuelo de que tienes una tumba a la que visitarles.

Sin embargo, teniéndoles encerrados en una de las alas de San Mungo, sin que siquiera recuerden que existes… Eso era realmente triste y cruel.

Deseaba ser capaz de hacer algo por él, cualquier cosa, pero sabía que era algo imposible, que tan sólo el tiempo podía decidir si reunirles de nuevo o dejarles tal y como estaban.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacerle llegar ese sentimiento a Longbottom… Pero era mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Neville no tenía por qué aguantar más miradas de lástima. Sería injusto para él.

Sabía muy bien lo que significaba sentirse culpable por algo, aunque realmente no fuera culpa tuya.

Cuando Ron bajó por fin, los cuatro bajaron hasta el Gran Comedor.

Al entrar, volvió a sentirse observado desde la mesa de los profesores. Por supuesto era Snape, de nuevo.

Ignoró el sentimiento de intimidación y se sentó al lado de uno de segundo año.

La comida no tardó en aparecer. Tenía poco apetito, pero se obligó a sí mismo para no llamar la atención. Si levantaba las sospechas de sus amigos, tendría que contarles lo de las clases particulares además de lo de la carta de Snape y era lo último que quería en esos momentos, ya habría tiempo para sincerarse, si es que llegaba ese momento.

La profesora McGonagall repartió los horarios a los estudiantes.

Harry miró el suyo.

_**Pociones (dobles): 9 - 11 de la mañana.**_

Simplemente perfecto, pensó, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar.

Ron miró el horario de Harry.

— De buena mañana con el grasiento, yuck –comentó.

_Y que lo digas_.

¿Por qué tenía la horrible sensación que esa clase iba a ser la peor que había tenido en sus seis años de estudio en Hogwarts?

Frunció los labios en disgusto. Por supuesto iba a ser un infierno. Tenía clase con Snape. Merlín sabía lo que era capaz de hacer ese grasiento bastardo para hacerle quedar mal ante todo el mundo.

La puerta a la mazmorra se abrió y los estudiantes empezaron a entrar. Por suerte, Malfoy no había abierto su bocaza.

Empezaron a tomar asiento y Harry se sentó lo más alejado del escritorio de Snape que le fue posible. No era cuestión de darle la satisfacción de estar encima suyo todo el tiempo. Ya lo estaría lo suficiente en las… _Mejor cállate de una vez_.

Suspiró, sacando las cosas necesarias para la clase.

Snape apareció en aquel momento, su capa haciendo un halo a su paso. Se paró al lado del pupitre que Harry ocupaba y frunció el ceño.

_Suéltalo ya maldito bastardo._

— Vaya… Potter dignándose a deleitarnos con su presencia en mi clase, de nuevo –comentó como tan sólo Snape era capaz. Harry sintió una oleada de rabia queriendo salir. Apretó las manos en el pupitre, mordiéndose con fuerza la lengua para no contestar a esa evidente provocación—. ¿No ha hecho ya suficientes… _celebridades_ en los T.I.M.O.? Pensé que tendría suficiente con cinco años de desastrosas Pociones –agrias palabras que tan solo él podía soltar.

— Lo siento, señor, pero creo que no está de suerte esta vez –lo había dicho.

— Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia, señor Potter. Vigile su lengua o van a ser treinta esta vez.

Harry apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, conteniéndose para no dar el mejor de sus puñetazos a esa maldita serpiente.

Aunque hubiera deseado responder a eso, se mordió la lengua y le lanzó la más amenazadora de sus miradas.

Snape pasó de largo, satisfecho por "un trabajo bien hecho" y se dirigió hasta la pizarra, dándose la vuelta hacia los estudiantes.

— Los que estáis aquí –empezó, mirando significativamente a Harry—, habéis sido seleccionados para las clases avanzadas de Pociones. Espero mucho más de vosotros que en los años anteriores –con su mirada barrió la sala—. Es de esperar de vosotros que seáis capaces de elaborar perfectamente Pociones que, de otra manera, seríais incapaces de elaborar. Debo añadir, —sus ojos se posaron en el moreno de nuevo— que no voy a tolerar el más mínimo fallo en estas clases.

La sala estaba en un completo silencio. Algunos, incluso, estaban conteniendo su respiración, preguntándose qué diablos estaban haciendo en aquella clase.

Harry mismo se lo preguntaba una y otra vez. Si tenía que aguantar un poco más a Snape estaba seguro de que sería capaz de conjurar la más poderosa de las Maldiciones Imperdonables.

Snape empezó a poner los ingredientes en la pizarra, explicando brevemente que debíamos elaborar una poción anestésica. Las explicaciones parecían sencillas de realizar pero el Gryffindor sabía muy bien que no se podía confiar demasiado. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y tener a Snape casi pegado a su nuca no ayudaba a la causa.

Tendría que descubrir algún hechizo de concentración o algo. En ese curso quería aplicarse a sus estudios a toda costa. Quería demostrar que no porque la gente fuera indulgente con él, él podía relajarse y permitirse un descenso aún más penoso en sus notas finales.

Había cosas que a ni siquiera él se le podían permitir y una de ellas era no graduarse. Después de todo, se habían saltado un montón de reglas y leyes por él, a pesar de que él no lo hubiera pedido.

Sin darse cuenta, su caldero empezó a silbar y chirriar, emitiendo un humo verde oscuro. Por instinto, se apartó lo más rápido posible y en ese momento, éste explotó.

_Al más puro estilo Neville._

— ¡Potter! –Harry tembló ante la furia que guardaban aquellas casi susurradas palabras—. Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor –esa voz estaba peligrosamente pegada a su cogote.

Tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, sin atreverse a mirar directamente a su profesor.

— Coja sus cosas y deje mi clase, ahora –siseó Snape, haciendo desaparecer el desastre.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, recogió sus cosas y salió, prácticamente corriendo de la clase. Ya se enfrentaría a Snape aquella tarde.

_Mierda_.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno, hoy mismo he empezado a recibir un montón de comentarios que, aunque no me quitan el sueño, sí que me mosquea el hecho de que prometan que han creado una web o un foro en mi "honor" y que ni siquiera se dignen a dejarme el link correcto a él.

¡Venga! Al menos deberíais dar la cara, darlings. Que solo quiero saber qué decís de mí. Me interesan todo tipo de opiniones acerca de mis escritos. ¿Tanto cuesta que os entre eso en la cabeza?

No me enfadaré porque me digáis lo que pensáis. Me tomo muy bien las críticas, sinceramente.

Yo mismo les pedí a los de LMFySA que me criticaran esta misma historia. Buscad en Críticas a la carta. Aunque, supongo que es arriesgado que vayáis a mi otra cuenta en SH. ¡Ups, no debí decir eso!

En fin… ¿Vais a decirme la dirección correcta o no? Y por favor, meted espacios en el link, que si no, no sale.

¡Gracias a los que seguís la historia y os gusta! Os quiero un montón.

**Highway to Hell**

— **05 —**

_Sé que no debería, quizá, regodearme en las humillaciones que yo mismo provoco, pero Potter me saca tan de mis casillas que cada momento en el que está incómodo y es por mi causa, una pequeña oleada de satisfacción cae sobre mí como tibia agua. _

_El hecho de que mi vida fue un infierno durante mis años en Hogwarts debido al padre del Harry Maldito Potter sólo hace que desee hacerle sentir el doble de la humillación a la que fui sometido. _

_Muy a mi pesar, Dumbledore no piensa lo mismo que yo e incluso con esa divertida mirada suya que hace sentirme enfermo, coaccionarme para hacer cosas que desearía no recayeran sobre mi consciencia. _

_Debería saber, ya, que ese maldito viejo hipócrita sería incluso capaz de vender a su pobre madre –si es que estuviera viva— con tal de llevar a cabo sus planes para con el maldito Gryffindor. _

_¿Qué debería esperar realmente a estas alturas? Dumbledore fue y siempre lo será un bastardo manipulador, capaz de hacerte sentir culpable cuando realmente no tienes de qué culparte, en realidad. _

_Cualquiera que le hubiera visto como yo lo he visto en su despacho hoy, hubiera pensado que sus intenciones no iban más allá de las de proteger al chico, pero sé muy bien de quién estoy hablando. Demasiado bien para mi gusto. _

_A veces me pregunto por qué insiste en mantenerme a su lado. Sé que en parte es por mis conocimientos y otra parte, aún mayor que la anterior, por lo que fui y por lo que hice con mi vida. Como si eso fuera su asunto. Suprimo la urgencia de vomitar, tragando la oleada de bilis que amenaza con abordar mi boca. _

_Hubiera deseado desaparecer, deseado que no estuviera en la posición en la que me encontraba para con Dumbledore para simplemente confesar mi traición al Señor Tenebroso y así liberarme de una vez por todas de todos los pecados cometidos en mi juventud. _

_La muerte sería un gran bálsamo para con la vida que llevé, aunque fuese mi elección en primer lugar – en parte. _

_El hecho de encontrarme ahora en mis aposentos en las mazmorras, maldiciendo mentalmente la suerte que había corrido ese día cuando había estado evitando las invitaciones al despacho del Director e incluso evitando, a toda costa, encontrármelo por los pasillos, atribuyendo que estaba "ocupado", no habían servido de absolutamente nada. _

_Cuando Albus Dumbledore se propone algo, puedes estar del todo seguro de que conseguirá lo que se propone, no importa cuan fuertemente intentes luchar contra eso. Siempre maneja a conseguirlo. A cualquier precio. _

_Me siento fruncir los labios en disgusto. En mis planes no estaba previsto el tener que enseñar_ ciertas artes_ a un crío de dieciséis años, el cual, ciertamente es un inepto en mi clase y sobretodo en lo que auto—concentración se refiere. _

Mierda.

_Tan sólo pensar que tendré que pasar mi precioso tiempo atrapado en mis preciadas mazmorras, _acompañado_ del insufrible de Potter… _

_Maldito Dumbledore y su maldita manía de enredarme en sus malditos planes… _

_Me levanto de la mesa de profesores y me dirijo a mi despacho. Recojo el plan de hoy y me demoro lo suficiente para darles tiempo a los ineptos estudiantes para entrar y acomodarse en la clase. _

_Abro la puerta haciéndome notar. Paso por los pupitres y me paro ante Potter, notando su tensión. Una profunda satisfacción corre a través de mí, viendo una de las perfectas oportunidades para humillarle. Adoro estos pequeños momentos, quizá no serán lo mismo cuando estemos a solas, pero ya manejaré lo que sea para ver la rabia en su mirada, algo que me produce un profundo placer. _

—_Vaya… —empiezo, saboreando cada una de las sílabas—. Potter dignándose a deleitarnos con su presencia en mi clase, de nuevo –digo silbantemente. Siento mi tono crispando cada uno de sus nervios, deleitándome al verle tensarse completamente, esforzándose por mantener su compostura, fallando estrepitosamente. Suprimo mis ganas de echarme a reír—. ¿No ha hecho ya suficientes… _celebridades_ en los T.I.M.O.? –presiento que está deseando sacar su varita o más bien que la tierra me trague. Tuerzo la boca en una maléfica medio—sonrisa—. Pensé que tendría suficiente con cinco años de desastrosas Pociones –digo agriamente, enarcando una ceja a pesar de que no me está mirando a la cara. Maldito insolente. _

_Le veo abrir la boca, seguramente me va a responder y espero pacientemente a su réplica. _

—_Lo siento, señor –ironía en la última palabra. _Púdrete Potter_—pero creo que no está de suerte esta vez –dice entre dientes. Miles de maleficios cruzan mi lengua, tragándome cada uno de ellos. Estaría muerto antes de que alguno de ellos llegaran siquiera a tocar la _pobre piel_ de ese maldito criajo. _

—_Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia, Potter –digo peligrosamente—. Vigile su lengua o van a ser treinta esta vez. _

_Veo, con malvado placer, cómo se muerde la lengua, apretando la mandíbula. Un placer que tan sólo Potter produce y su "coraje" de contestar a mis provocaciones. Me regodeo de conseguir un efecto así en el niño hecho celebridad por un mundo que alocadamente ha dejado el futuro de toda la humanidad en las manos de alguien tan malditamente insolente. _

_Paso de largo y repaso mentalmente la clase de hoy, dándome la vuelta hacia el bulto de hormonas sentadas ante mí. A veces me pregunto por qué diablos acepté el trabajo que ese maldito viejo chocho me ofreció. _

—_Los que estáis aquí –empiezo a decir, barriendo la sala con la más amenazante de mis miradas—, habéis sido seleccionados –más bien no— para las clases avanzadas de Pociones –siento que muchos de los presentes contienen la respiración. Ineptos sacos de hormonas. Reprimo el impulso de rodar los ojos. Esto no tiene ningún sentido. He dado esta perorata cada maldito año en el que he estado dando clase, es casi aburrido—. Espero mucho más de vosotros que en los años anteriores –por supuesto, no mucho va a cambiar, sólo espero que los desastres que Longbottom provocaba no se repitan ahora que no está. Mi mirada vuelve a examinar a cada alumno—. Es de esperar de vosotros que seáis capaces de elaborar perfectamente pociones que, de otra manera, seríais capaces de elaborar –frunzo momentáneamente los labios, algunos se estremecen otros intentan no ser demasiado obvios en cuanto al miedo que sienten—. Debo añadir —mis ojos vuelan de nuevo a Potter quien, a pesar de parecer calmado, internamente está deseando maldecirme para el resto de mis días. El sentimiento es mutuo—, que no voy a tolerar el más mínimo fallo en estas clases. _

_Mis palabras surten el efecto deseado. Casi puedo ver los hilos de pensamiento saliendo de cada uno de los aquí presentes. Preguntándose porqué están aquí, qué les ha impulsado a seguir aquí. _

_Puedo notar perfectamente la tensión de Potter. _

_Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a poner los ingredientes en la pizarra, explico con brevedad en qué consiste la lección de hoy, dándoles las instrucciones de abrir sus libros por la página indicada y después empiezo a pasearme por la clase, quedando lo suficientemente cerca de Potter para que él note mi mera presencia. _

_Observo con satisfacción su nerviosismo y sigo caminando, desaprobando aquí y allá la ineptitud de algunos de los presentes –mayormente Gryffindor). _

_La alarma surge en mi mente, _ESE_ presentimiento de que algo está a punto de ocurrir, tal y como me pasaba con Longbottom. Levanto mi mirada del caldero de Nott y me doy la vuelta a tiempo para ver a Potter apartándose de su caldero y éste mismo explotando. _

Maldito Harry-Inútil-Potter_. _

—_¡Potter! –siseó, acercándome a zancadas hasta el lugar de los hechos—. Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor –casi escupo pegado prácticamente a su cogote, saboreando el efecto de mis palabras—. Coja sus cosas y deje mi clase, ahora –siseo de nuevo. Murmuro un _Evanesco_ haciendo desaparecer el desastre. _

_Veo cómo Potter recoge sus cosas, sintiendo sus ganas asesinas hacia mí y le veo desaparecer por la puerta. _

_Una simple mirada alrededor mío basta para que los demás sigan en su tarea. _

_Será realmente divertido ver a Potter _enfrentándose a mí más tarde_, muy a mi pesar. _

Maldito Dumbledore.

**Continuará…**


End file.
